bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Tia
"hm,that little runt won't be laughing when i rip the gate from that overgrown lizard!"Tia talking about Drago. Tia(Mishua or Shard)is the main female antagonist and the commander and member of the spectral space pirates Bakugan:Bakugan legends.Her guardian bakugan is Darkus Dusknoir and her other bakugan is pryus steagon and Gray spinax. Descirption She is the only member of the spectral space pirates to be female and the leader of Team Tia.Tia is rather human-like in comparison to her comrades (with the exception of Seer, who is human).As an member of The spectral space pirates and Leader of Team Tia they plan to be number one of bakugan city and then gain Drago powers.She tells Seer,Snivals,and Rex to back off so that she can deal with Dan,Drago,Catie,and Barbara. Apperence In human form,she wears a purple dress with a necklace and Black boots with yellow/gold details. In Alien form,She has pale, white skin and pointy, elf-like ears. She wears a yellow, ribbon-like decoration on the back of her long, black hair. She wears a purple dress with pink and dark purple trim, as well as a yellow belt and cuff. She wears black sleeves underneath her dress, and long black boots that go up to her thighs. Personilty She seems to be the most successful and clever among the three aliens, collecting 3 out of the 4 of the Stones that her group collected.Tia is devious and sneaky, and does not care what she does, as long as she fulfills her task. Tia uses a boomerang-like object in hand to hand combat.She can get easily trick by Kids,falling for Sally,Jack,Mimi,Jacob,Lisha,Paul,Thoamas,Bonnie and Aisha plan to thinking she was more powerful than Dan and Drago and push her into the water making an big advantage for them and the bakugan battle brawlers to beat the remaining spectral bakugan. Triva *She is an season 5 version of Sellon of bakugan:metchtanian surge. *She is power hungry,willing to take away Dans and Drago powers. Gallery Mihasa3.jpg|Tia controlling the ship. Untitled 2.png|Tia. shard.png|Tia activating an ability card. shard 2.png|Tia activating Fire Clash. shard summoning.png|Tia activating Spectral Armor. Tia-ci8jwsfb_zpsa8b50f48.png|Tia Taunting Dan. Tia.png|Tia looking down at Dan. Tia KO_zpse1e3aa26.gif|Tia hit by Radizen Slam League. Tia-ropped_zpsba22f47e.gif|Tia getting trapped by Kai. Tia Flying.png|Tia flying to stop Catie from grabbing the red stone. Tia-va9e_zps593dffea.gif|Tia Attacking Dan and Co with her boomerang. Tia-bm9sjmd_zps1666f283.gif|Tia Activating Spectral Shield. Tia va0ke_zps399b2553.gif|Tia Summoning Spectral Destroyer. Tia Human form2.jpg|Tia with a ability card. Quotes "hm,that little runt won't be laughing when i rip the gate from that overgrown lizard!"Tia talking about Drago. "It seems that there stronger than i thought."Tia "Ow.Hey you just hit an girl!"Tia talking to Shun "Oh yeah.Well prepare for you death."Tia talking to Barbara "What?"Tia when trappd by Kai. "Ability Card activate,Spectral Armor!"Tia when Activating an ability card. "Gate card set!Bakugan Brawl!Dusknoir,Stand!"Tia when Brawling out an Bakugan. Bakugan Darkus Dusknoir(Guardian Bakugan;sided with The bakugan battle brawlers) Pyrus steagon Darkus spinax Darkus Snakia(Given and taken from Lucia ) Ventus Wood dragon(Given and taken from Rouna ) Spectral Destroyer's Category:Antagonists Category:Pyrus brawlers Category:Darkus Brawlers Category:Females Category:Brawlers Category:Team Tia Category:Bakugan:Bakugan legends Category:Bakukid123456